militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
168th Field Artillery Regiment
The 168th Field Artillery Regiment is a Field Artillery Branch regiment of the Army National Guard. During World War II the unit was configured under the 75th Field Artillery Brigade with the following units- * 168th Field Artillery (155mm)(Motorized) Battalion Colorado National Guard * 181st Field Artillery (155mm)(Trk Drawn) Battalion Tennessee National Guard * 191st Field Artillery (155mm)(Trk Drawn) Battalion Tennessee National Guard Lineage A Colorado unit of the 148th Field Artillery was reorganized in the Colorado National Guard as the 1st Battalion, 158th Field Artillery and Federally recognized 9 July 1923 with headquarters at Loveland. * Reorganized and redesignated 1 July 1926 as the 168th Field Artillery Battalion (Horse). Redesignated 1 August 1933 as the 1st battalion, 168th Field Artillery. * Inducted into federal Service 24 February 1941 at Denver. Reorganized and redesignated 1 March 1943 as the 168th field Artillery Battalion. During World War II the battalion was part of the 75th Field Artillery Brigade. Inactivated 17 January 1946 at Camp Stoneman, California Reorganized and Federally recognized 6 January 1947 with Headquarters at Denver * Consolidated with the 157th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) 1 February 1959. The current unit's lineage is as follows: 3rd Battalion, 134th Infantry, an element of the 34th Infantry Division (United States), was organized and federally recognized 4 December 1946. Its Headquarters was created at North Platte, Nebraska. It was converted and redesigned 1 March 1959 as the 168th Regimental Artillery, consisting of the 1st and 2nd Howitzer Battalions, elements of the 34th Infantry Division. Reorganized 1 April 1963 to consist of the 1st Howitzer Battalion non-divisional, and 2nd Howitzer Battalion, an element of the 67th Infantry Brigade. Reorganized 1 March 1964 to consist of the 1st Howitzer Battalion non-divisional, and 2nd Howitzer Battalion, and element of the 67th Infantry Brigade. Reorganized 1 May 1968 to consist of the lst Battalion, an element of the 67th Infantry Brigade. Reorganized 1 October 1985 to consist of the 1st Battalion, 168th Field Artillery, an element of the 35th Division Artillery, direct support to the 67th Infantry Brigade. Deactivated 4 October 1997. Campaign * Headquarters Baftery and Service Battery: Aleutian Islands Normandy Northern France Rhineland Ardennes-Alsace Central Europe * Entitled to: Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer Bastone, French Croix de Guerre with Palm, St. Lo * Battery B: Normandy Northern France Rhineland Ardennes-Alsace Central Europe * Entitled to: Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer Bastone, Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer St. Lo. French Croix de Guerre with Palm, St. Lo. Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 168th Field Artillery Battalion on 13 November 1928. It was amended to correct the blazon of the shield on 19 January 1929. It was redesignated for the 168th Field Artillery Regiment on 9 January 1943. The insignia was redesignated for the 168th Field Artillery Battalion on 18 August 1943. It was rescinded/cancelled on 1 September 1961. The insignia was reinstated and redesignated for the 168th Regiment on 24 April 1997. It was amended to correct the blazon of the shield on 17 November 1997. Campaign * World War I ** Champagne-Marne ** Aisne-Marne ** St. Mihiel ** Meuse-Argonne ** Champagne 1918 * World war II ** New Guinea (With Arrowhead) ** Luzon Decorations Philippine Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer embroidered 17 OCTOBER 1944 to 4 JULY 1945 References External links * CMH Field Artillery lineages * http://co.ng.mil/arng/units/rti/default.aspx Category:Field artillery regiments of the United States Army National Guard Category:Military units and formations in Colorado